One Piece: Journey of the Great Major Pirates
by Keo1239
Summary: It's a story about a brand new set of pirates. This is a great story about Keo Major so come on and read and review.


Okay this right here is a story that I wrote for a forum I was on so I decided to put it up here this is my first time writing a story so review. This is also just a trial run for the real One Piece story I want to write so after I close this up in the next chapter I'll start on that so until then please enjoy and review.

It was a breezy day. The winds blew like they never blew before. Matches had a weird feeling as him and his crew walked through the streets of Shell Town. He was on his way into the bar when he heard a girl scream. Immediately running towards where the scream came from.

When he reached the area he spotted a little girl and her mom.

"Umm is everything okay here?" Matches asked el lady.

"Yes I dropped my ice cream" the little girl replied with tears in her eyes.

"Hey cheer up I got it covered" Matches told the little girl.

"CC Hyper Speed" Matches said as he sped off and returned before anyone could blink.

"Here you go" He said handing the little girl the ice cream.

"Oh wow thank you mister" the girl said a large smile on her face as the tears dried up.

"No problem now be careful" Matches said speeding off again with his crew.

"Okay I will!" the girl and her mother turned and walked away.  
When Matches and his crew were out of sight the two suddenly became two orange haired men.

"Why didn't you talk" One said while eating the ice cream.

"I'm not good at impersonating voices, especially girls, and why are you eating that ice cream!" the other one said throwing the ice cream from his hand.

"Oh I really wanted that" the boy said staring at the ground.

"Well have this" the other one said turning his fist to ice cream and about to sock his brother when.

Shappe and Chift stop fighting the brothers looked around expecting to see someone.

It's me idiots Oh hey Oto they thought together inside their head using telepathy.

Well is the mission complete? Oto questioned them

Well part 1 is they replied

Well than... GET GOING!

ow ow okay not so loud they thought as they morphed to a track runner and started sprinting off.

Meanwhile...

"Man did you see that lady and her daughter never let their hands go" Delgado said as him and Lance walked away from the hotel.

"It was weird that's all I can say" Lance said turning around and seeing Acea making Kirin do tricks cause she had stolen his food.

"Hey Acea that's not nice!" Everyone turned around to see Brian Dragonfly and Rhino.

Acea turned and looked at them her piercing blue eyes as evil as ever. She pulled out a Taka Bomb and threw it daggers going everywhere.

Kazuko showed up using his whip to mix them in with it. "Acea don't attack your crew"

"Whatever" Acea said flying off as Kirin chased her for the food.

"Hmm she's so mean" Wolf said walking up behind them "Why is she like that?" He asked looking at Delgado.

"Bad parenting I guess, probably never knew her mother" Delgado said as they turned around only to find the world's weirdest site.

The little girl and mother sat there bloody "Oh there so hurt" Said rhino turning into human mode.

"Yet they are still holding hands" Delgatto and Lance said at the same time then looked at each other laughing.

"This is not funny" Brian said helping Rhino out.

Then suddenly there was a pop as Matches and Jack stood right behind them.

"See told you Matches" Jack said pointing at the lady.

"Hmm guess you were right." Matches looked down towards his crew just noticing them. "What are you guys doing here did you do this because I forgot you an ice cream Delgado or was it Acea and her bad attitude."  
Matches yelled getting in a fighting stance.

"They didn't do it" the little girl said staggering forward.

"Well then what happened" Matches said looking concerned

"Some people at a Marine base up ahead one was named Zeo."

"Zeo! He did this" Matches looked up and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go"

"Yeah!" said his crew as they all walked off into the distance.

Oto the boys thought as they morphed to normal

Yes.

Mission Complete

Okay then take the shortcut and beat them here

Right the twins said morphing into a sprinter and running off through an alley.

Matches and his crew arrived to the building. It was metal and completely sealed with no apparent door.

"Guess we'll have to make one" Matches said "Brian show off your new powers."

"Right!" Brian said getting a large smile as he pulled out his pick ax "Ryu Ryu Geyser" Suddenly flames shot up from the ground and melted a door.

The crew walked through and then standing in front of them was a line of top marines.

Jonny, Genkido, Hagane, Mark, Zeo, Oto, Pupp Et, Shappe, Cheft, and Mickey.

"Wow what is this an arrest" Matches said eyeing them all carefully.

"No with an arrest you'd have to actually fight back" Mark said as he gets into fighting position "This is a domination."

"Ha good one Mark" Zeo laughs as he pulls out his trident "So who's up first."

Suddenly Jack's fist came at Zeo

"Ha Goro Goro escape, Guess its you" Zeo says appearing behind Jack "Shock Release 10 million Volts" Thunder shot out of Zeo's hand towards Jack, but before it could reach Loan Wolf jumped in front and used defense point.

The lightning went into his fur and was absorbed as Zeo landed on the ground then ducked when Hagane slashed at Loan.

Acea threw a Taka Bomb towards Hagane who jumped into the air.

Kazuko used his chain to grab Hagane and brought him down quick right into Kirin who blew a fireball.

Genkido shot a water burst at Matches but Brian opened his umbrella and the water evaporated.

Jonny made some clones and ran towards Matches and this time Delgado jumped in the way and used Gorilla Mode with Lance next to him who turned into a T-rex.

"What a combo" Mark said sounding as dumb as ever.

Matches finally attacked running up to the orange haired man who changed into a little girl "Please don't hurt me" She said.

Matches hesitated and was knocked back by a boxers fist "Fool scared to hit children are you" Shappe and Cheft said in the same form together.

"Not if their ugly" Matches said speeding next to the boxer and slashing him in his face with his flame sword before he could react.

The boxer fell to the ground and turned back to Shappe and Cheft. Matches was about to knock them out when Mark popped up from the ground.

"Hachi Hachi Drill" He said drilling towards Matches.

Matches turned to pure energy and dodged the attack as rhino was thrown through him by a large wooden doll.

"Ha ha GO Neesan" Pupp et shouted.

Rhino got up looking kind of angry and rushed towards the doll his horn breaking it apart.

"Oh now that's not nice" Pupp Et said pulling out three smaller puppets "Tri Force Strike." He said as they tried to attack but couldn't move as Kazuko stuck his fist towards them and stuck them together.

Acea was busy fighting Mickey who was using a bokken to attack her "Ha a wooden sword against me right..." She said and threw a Taka disk.

Ark ran up to the last remaining Marine Oto. He swung his large red scythe but Oto dodged with ease. "Too much on your mind Ark" Oto said adjusting his head phones a bit.

"Now let me try" Oto puts his hands out "Mind Boom" Suddenly Ark fell to the ground as over whelming thoughts pass through his mind.

A couple of more minutes later after fighting the Marines realize their not doing to god and that's when it happens. Oto uses his Telepathy and calls a lot and I mean a lot of backup.

Suddenly the Matches Pirates are surrounded by Marines they try to fight their way out but...They are being over whelmed.

Then suddenly the winds begin to pick up and the whole place is covered in a sand storm that stops all from seeing.

When the sand finally settled their stands the Great Major Pirates "Playing around again are we Marines" Keo said as He looks back towards Matches crew.

"Ha you guys are pathetic" Keo says.

"Shut Up you little Kid we could have taken them" Matches said getting pissed off.

"Right...That's why you have a girl name" Keo said laughing then turning around getting serious.

Acea stares at the paint and stickers on all the Marines then at Keo "Grr Keo why did you just stop our fight"

"Because you were Losing Acea" Nio said waving at his old friend.

"Whatever blindy that's why I can see like a falcon Ha" Acea said to Nio

"Man that was mean even for her" Lance said looking over to Rhino who was kind of bloody from his fight "You all right rhino"

"Grunt" Rhino grunts.

"I'll help him I'm a doctor" Raven said getting her supplies out.

"Keo hurry up and finish this we're hungry" Ryan said rubbing his stomach.

"Okay Okay. Mark me and you 1 on 1 I'll beat you for sure." Keo said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Okay" Mark said looking towards his hands in his pockets but left them there "Lets go"

"Right...hold on" Keo said reading over the paper.

Oh No Misha thought since she could actually read the paper from where she was.

"I am Keo Major the Wind Master Captain of the Great Major Pirates Confident, Unpredictable, Unstoppable, and Annoying as the wind. I will be the king of the pirates UKNOWIT!.." Keo finished as everyone else woke up

"Finally finished" Mark said wiping droll from his mouth

"You bastard" Keo says flipping the paper over. "Okay I'll only use ten moves got that?"

"Rrrright" Mark said running towards Keo.

"Hey Keo you sure you just want one on one" Said Ryan as he stared at the marines.

"I want to fight to" Said Nio looking for Hagane who had run off after seeing raven.

"Nope not today guys" Keo said running towards Mark as well.

"Hmmm just hurry up" Mio said brushing her hair as her and Misha were trying to tell Acea hair tips.

Matches got a sweat drop Man they all act like kids

"Hachi Hachi Slam" Mark jumped in the air and slammed his whole body on Keo.

Everyone was just looking normal not even surprised when Mark got up and Keo was lying on the floor knocked out.

"Well guess I'm up" Said Matches walking towards Mark.

"Not really" Mr.Goldenweek said as he was trying to stop dusty from attacking the Marines.

"Just wait" Nio said as he sat down and started to make Ryan sharpen his sword.

Then suddenly Keo jumped up

"What!" Mark said shocked.

"Oh sorry about that your move looked cool so I wanted to feel it." Keo said looking on his list again.

Everyone had anime fell then got back up.

"Idiot" Misha, Raven, Mio, and Acea said together.

"I thought he was trying to be dramatic." Nio said as he got up.

"I thought it was a plan" Rj said as he sat down next to Nio.

"Hmm with Keo fighting yeah right" They all said together and shook their heads.

"Whatever" Keo said as he stared at the list again.


End file.
